If Ever a Doubt
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore* McNozzo. MPreg. Continuation based on reviews!
1. Why Won't You Answer

**I had a theory about Tony and Timmy not answering each other's text messages and calls and it spawned into a RolePlay with my BFF and now I just felt like I had to share it with everyone else. Enjoy.**

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_This is a oneshot. If people like it, I MAY just turn it into a full blown story. Also _**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

_"Why didn't you answer my text message?"_

The younger agent's words kept ringing through Anthony DiNozzo's head. It wouldn't leave him. The tone of Timothy McGee sounded hurt and sad and full of lost wondering. Tony had his reasons, but he couldn't let Tim know that. He could never let Tim know anything. Not the feelings he had, the reasons why he wouldn't answer calls and messages, or even the fact that his love for the younger man had grown and grown over the years. Especially since their sexual relationship had soon ended. He remembered why, of course. Timmy was just afraid. They'd only had sex twice and had wanted to be together, but Tim was afraid. Tony wasn't exactly known to be faithful or gentle at all times and that's what he needed. Someone steady, faithful, and gentle. Tony swore he could be those things, but Tim couldn't see it just then. He said he needed time. And time is what Tony was giving him.

Tony stared at the text message for what seemed like hours, but it had only been minutes. It was from Tim, of course, but what the message said scared him even more than the face it was from Tim himself.

_"I need to talk to you. Please call me."_

Anytime a sentence started with "I need to talk to you", it was bad. Tony had learned that over many many years. He didn't trust those words. He didn't trust that sentence. But something about the way Tim had been acting, feeling, saying, and even wearing made him wonder. That damned hoodie of his broke the straw on his back. Tim had since thinned out recently...what in the world could he be hiding? Tony could only think of one solution. That he'd gotten Tim McGee pregnant and now he was trying to hide it and tell him about it.

* * *

Timothy McGee waited anxiously for Tony to answer. He sat on his bed just staring at the phone, opening it every three seconds. Nothing was coming, and nothing came. He didn't think it would, either. It seemed as if Tony just up and left him, even if he himself had asked for more time. Still, it seemed like Tony could give a damn once in a while. Answer, at the very least.

Timmy couldn't understand how he'd let this happen. Knowing the fact that he _could _get pregnant and even sharing it with Tony, they still weren't as careful as they should have been. He should have been smarter than that. But still, it seemed as if two times wasn't enough to get pregnant. It must have been just enough. Tim couldn't figure it out.

It was annoyance enough that Tony wasn't answering his calls or text messages, but it bothered Tim that Tony might know and not even want to confront him about it. That was hurtful more than anything.

He was scared. Scared of Gibbs finding out. Scared of Tony not wanting to help and having to raise the baby all on his own. Scared of Vance. He already almost fired him and Tony once...he could do it again. Especially for this. That's why he wanted to talk about it. Yet, it seemed like Tony was having none of it. Maybe because he _did_ know.

That night, all Tim McGee could do was lay down, cry, and wait for a never coming answer.

* * *

**So...full story or not? Let me know! :D**

**Jay**


	2. Break Point

**Wow. I am TOTALLY overwhelmed by the reviews! Thirteen for just one chapter! You guys are terrific and as requested, this will now be a multi-chapter story!**

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (Main): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_This is a oneshot. If people like it, I MAY just turn it into a full blown story. Also _**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

Tim was thankful that today was Saturday. He didn't have to face the team, or Tony again for that matter. As much as he would love to run to the older agent and scream at him for not answering when he needed it most. Because of the fact that he was pregnant, scared, and alone. Tim knew, though, that was his own choosing; to be alone. He didn't want to tell anyone that Tony had knocked him up. Yet, it was an accident.

He knew there would be no understanding. Especially form Gibbs or Vance. They would think him an idiot, and a rule-breaker and fire him. Possibly, fire Tony as well. That was worse than being pregnant. Tim felt as if his whole life was his work. He loved it and he was dedicated to it. He knew for a fact that the others were just as in tune with their work as he was. He could never raise a baby. Then again, he could never give it up, either.

Not being able to take it anymore, Timmy had called Abby to meet him at NCIS. They both had a key and getting in was easy. He had to see for himself. He had to see Tony's baby inside him. There was no other way of him making up his mind until he did.

The drive seemed like hours even though Tim lived a couple minutes away from Silver Springs to the NCIS building. The anxiousness set over him, making the morning sickness worse than it already was. He went inside and waited nervously for Abby in the hall outside of her lab. There was absolutely no turning back now.

Abby Scuito arrived no less than five minutes after. She didn't bother getting dressed, either as she was still in her black pajama pants with white skulls all over them and a short-sleeved black and white skull top to match it. Her hair was in two low pigtail braids and she wore no jewelry or make-up. She essentially huffed at Tim.

"It is, and I can't stress enough this, seven in the morning on a Saturday where I and you and nobody else has to work," Abby flaired her hands all over the place talking aggravatingly. "So you better have a good reason for calling me down here at, and again I say, seven. In the. Morning."

Timmy couldn't help but to smile just a little bit. He loved his best friend so much, that whenever he saw her, he smiled. It was just that effect Abby had on people. "It is. It's really important, Abby, please I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Getting her lab keys out, Abby looked narrow-eyed at her best friend and pointed the key in his face. "You better, McGee. Or else I'll have your head boiled deep in who knows what because I'm too tired to think and tell you what it is I'll boil you in."

"You won't think that for long," Tim mumbled following Abby inside. He turned on the lights for her and instantly looked around for a sonogram machine.

"Okay," setting her coat and keys down on the table, Abby put her hands on her hips, "what was so important that you had to-"

Tim interrupted swiftly, pulling his deep green t-shirt up revealing his good-sized baby belly. He looked at Abby nervously and waited.

"You..." Abby tilted her head. "Gained a couple pounds? So what, Timmy you can lose it right back again you have that-"

"Abby!" Tim sounded hurt and pouted deeply. Besides the fact that his weight had been a forever issue, it didn't help being pregnant knowing that all that hard work in getting thin was becoming a lost cause.

Abby bit her lip. "Sorry, " she got closer to look and bent over. Her eyes widened and she looked up. "Are you really?"

Timmy nodded. "Three months yesterday. During the Adrieanna case. I went to the doctor and they said I almost lost it because of the stress."

"Oh, honey," Abby hugged him tightly and comfortingly. Tim closed his eyes, sucking in the need to just break down in tears. Right now, he just needed his baby checked on. "Who's the father?" Abby's question struck fear right into him as she stepped back to look at him with concern and love. Timmy felt frozen and he said the first thing in his mind. What he set out to do.

"I need you to check on the baby for me. Do you have a sonogram machine?"

"Of course I do, " Abby hurried over to the corner of the lab by her MassSpec and grabbed a sonogram machine. She wheeled it over to the table and plugged it in. "This one is the new model. 3D, it's totally amazing. You can see everything on the baby, and I might even be able to tell the gender if the legs are in right position."

Tim felt his heart swell right up. He could know...maybe then he wouldn't be so afraid. "Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great. Lay down or stand up? I can work with either," Abby armed the gel in one hand and wand in the other, just bursting with excitement to see her best friend's baby.

Timmy grabbed Abby's computer chair. "Sit?"

"I can work with that too," Abby turned on the machine as Timmy sat down and slid his shirt off. She uncapped the gel with her teeth and squirted it on his belly to which Tim shivered at. "Sorry," she set the bottle on the table and kneeled down halfway, lowering the sonogram keyboard to her level and placing the wand on Tim's belly.

Both watched the screen anxiously as Abby moved the wand around, looking for the baby. She went to the center of his belly and instantly a small little baby popped up on the screen. Abby and Tim both gasped at the same time.

"My baby," Timmy grinned despite himself and the situation. A warmth came over him like he'd never, ever felt in his life before sleeping with Tony. He felt enamored and ecstatic.

Abby grinned. "Awww it's so cute Timmy!" She freezed the frame and pointed everything out. "There's the head...legs...arms...body aw!" She squealed and unfreezed it. "Let me see if I can find out the gender for you."

Timmy nodded still smiling, staring at the screen. His baby. His and Tony's baby. Something they made together. He had to tell now. It was just too evidentual. It was there and it was real and there was no turning back. He and Tony had made a baby.

"I can!" Abby grinned. "I can tell you what your baby is!"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Tim practically bounced in his chair, but remained still so Abby wouldn't lose her place.

Double checking, the Goth freezed the frame and checked once more. She turned to Tim and smiled. "Congratulations, best friend. You're going to have a daughter."

Timothy McGee almost broke down.

**End**

* * *

**So I wrote this with the power going on and off all afternoon so that's why it's posted late. Also, I feel like my poor baby Timmy! Sitting here at my desk writing with a cup of cappuccino and soft music playing!**

**Jay**


	3. Listen, Gibbs

**I wrote this on the way to pick up my cousin at Syracuse today. I had a burst of creativity! I hope you like this chapter, I know you've waited long for it!**

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (Main): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_This is a oneshot. If people like it, I MAY just turn it into a full blown story. Also _**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

Shortly after the sonogram, Tim went right back home. He didn't talk, didn't think, didn't do anything. He just quietly layed in bed with Jethro. His dog was his only comfort right now. Tim had no more tears to let out. He was completely empty. He had nothing left to let out...for now anyway.

Options had to be weighed. Did he go to Tony now? Or did he go to Gibbs? Did he try to hide it? How could that work out when he could no longer cover his enlarging belly? There was, however but one thing Tim honestly was excited about. A little baby girl. Tim had always wanted a daughter and now he was getting it. But it was _Tony's_ daughter. She would be cute and beautiful, no doubt and truth me told, Tim had always dreamt of having a daughter (or any kind of child) with the older man.

Tim strokes Jeth's head slowly and gently, allowing his mind to go through his options again. Telling Gibbs was dangerous. Telling Tony was almost worse. He wouldn't be able to win either way. But the prospect of Tony having an idea that Tim was indeed pregnant made it easier. More bearable. Maybe telling Tony was the easiest route to take. Truth me told, Tim was afraid of Gibbs more than he was of Tony. Gibbs could fire him. The worst Tony could do is send him away to raise their daughter on his own. Yes...telling Tony would be remotely easier. Tim hoped, anyway.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was sure of a lot of things. He was smarter than most people led on. He just didn't show it very often. It just wasn't in his nature to do so. That was more Tim's thing.

Speaking of, Tony was worried. He hadn't heard from Tim since the night before. They'd had such a falling out and knowing Tim's past like he did, Tony was worried that the young agent would do something to hurt himself intentionally. This scared Tony.

When his cell phone rang, he bolted across his bedroom for it. When he heard it was Abby's ringtone, he was a little disappointed. He wanted so desperately to talk to Tim McGee.

* * *

Abby knew that she was breaking the Best Friend Code, but she had to do this. Tim would thank her later, she'd make sure of it. She heard Tony answer her call sounding a little disappointed. The Goth bit her lip. She felt bad, but kept telling herself this was for the best. It was for her best friend and her other best friend. It was for them. She had to do this.

"Tim's pregnant. With your baby."

She heard the phone drop and bit her lip even harder.

* * *

Tim's fingers shook as he dialed. He took deep, ragged breathes and waited for the pick-up. It seemed like hours before the other end picked up with a rugged "Hello?". Tim took a deep breathe again and composed himself the best way he knew how. This was for the better. He had to do this. He had to. There was no way around it.

"Listen, Gibbs. I need to talk to you."

**End**

* * *

**I know...it's kinda choppy and short, but it looked longer on paper! I hope you liked it anyway. I personally like the dynamics of everyone and how it blends together.**

**Jay**


	4. Terror

**Sorry for not updating in a while, to be honest I got stuck! But I've been on a writing roll lately and I think that I can successfully keep going with this =)**

**Also, I have a little contest for everyone! Whoever can come up with the prettiest/cutest name idea for the baby will be mentioned before the next chapter! Feel free to PM me suggestions or put them in the review. You can list as many names as you'd like and tell me why you like that name choice. Good luck!**

* * *

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (OTHER): **_Abby Scuito, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**_

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

Tim was nervous. No...that wasn't the right word. Terrified was more like it. Yes, Tim was terrified. There was no other way to explain it than that. The drive to Gibbs' house seemed like hours. He kept running a hand over his belly thinking about his little girl inside him. What he would name her, what she would look like...everything a soon-to-be dad should be thinking of. He glanced over at the empty passenger seat beside him and thought about what it would be like if Tony were here. They could talk about it together. Squabble with name decisions, what color to paint the nursery, and everything else couples expecting a baby should be doing. So why didn't he just go to Tony to begin with? Why was he going to see Gibbs instead? Tim knew he was confused enough without having to think about all these questions trying to find an answer. Going to Gibbs just seemed smart. The right thing to do. He was afraid that his boss would see differently.

Tim pulled into Gibbs' driveway feeling his heart pound crazily in his chest. He could hear the blood pulse in his ears and he felt a little sick. Maybe it was the morning sickness. Maybe it was the terror. He got out of the car and made sure it was locked before he headed up the stairs to the front door. Closing his eyes, Tim took a couple deep breathes before knocking. It seemed like forever before Gibbs opened the door and Tim was face-to-face with his terror. This was it, now or never. No turning back now.

"Hi Boss," Tim sounded shaky. He dug his hands in his pockets to hide his trembling hands. He was rattled beyond belief, and it made him feel sicker.

Gibbs opened the door more. "Come in, Tim." He didn't sound suspicious. He didn't sound cross. He sounded like Gibbs. The way he always did. This made Tim a little bit relieved. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be.

Stepping into his boss' home, Tim slid off his shoes and kept his shaking hands in his pockets. He subconsciously tried to make himself calm as Gibbs closed the door, sealing his fate from here on in.

Gibbs offered coffee like usual and Tim denied. He wanted his baby girl to be healthy. Besides, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep anything down at this point. He could already feel breakfast upsetting his stomach. It was almost too much to handle. But Tim was here now and there was no reason to stop now.

Tim found himself soon following Gibbs into his living room. He sat on the couch on the opposite end of his boss, keeping his distance. The terror was setting in even more now. He took out his hands and rested them on his lap, hoping the shaking would stop. He didn't relax, sitting completely upright and straight as a board. He felt stiff.

"What's on your mind, Tim?" Gibbs sounded calm and soothing. Like he knew his young agent had a problem and he wanted to do nothing but help. He set his coffee down on the table and looked at Tim with sincerety in his eyes. It was all too calming.

"Well..." Tim ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to wipe the sweat off them. "I have a problem. Something happened."

Gibbs looked at him, concern washing over his blazing blue eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, no," Tim shook his head, "I'm okay. Sort of. I mean I'm emotionally hurt, but physically I'm fine." He thought of Tony then and the emotional pain he'd caused. He wanted nothing more than for it to go away. He wanted nothing more than Tony himself.

Nodding, Gibbs' concern faded away. He leaned back against the couch and interlaced his fingers resting them on his lap. "Okay. You sounded upset on the phone. Figured it must have been urgent."

"Sort of," Tim was literally sitting on the edge of his seat on the couch. He hoped that Gibbs didn't notice his rigidness. He doubted it, since Gibbs noticed everything about everyone. He took a deep breathe. "A couple of months ago, Tony and I...we were seeing each other. Kind of. It was a on and off thing." Tim didn't look at Gibbs. He couldn't. Not until he finished. "One night we slept together. It kind of happened, I don't remember how. We were at my place watching a movie and then it just...it happened. We kissed and then it just snowballed." He took a deep breathe again and gripped his shaking fingers on his knees. "A couple weeks after that I found out that I was pregnant." He closed his eyes swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's Tony's. And I haven't spoken to him since I found out."

The silence that followed rung in Tim's ears, almost deafening. He couldn't look at Gibbs, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to see the expression on his boss' face and in his eyes. To see if he was mad, disappointed, or furious. Anything was better than the silence.

"Why haven't you talked to him?" Gibbs broke the silence, his tone soft and non-judgemental. It sounded worried if anything else.

Tim opened his eyes and looked at his boss, relieved to see that he wasn't mad. But he did see a hint of disappointment. "I'm terrified. It's Tony, Boss. You know how Tony is. You know him better than anybody."

"True," Gibbs sat up and leaned over on his legs, "which means that I know this. Tony cares more than any agent I've ever seen. He cares about people and his family, which is us. He cares about you, and I know that if you told him he would want nothing more than to help you and be there for the baby. He would want to help you."

Tim swallowed hard. He knew all this. He nodded slowly. "I know, Boss but I'm terrified. What if he hates me?"

"He won't. For as long as I've known DiNozzo, he's wanted nothing more than to build a life for himself and a family. He's going to get that if you just let him in," Gibbs put a soft hand on Tim's knee.

Looking over, Tim felt a sense of comfort wash over him. "You're not mad?"

"Maybe a little disappointed. Only because I know that you know better to keep things from us. We're a family, Tim. If someone is in trouble or needs help, we go to each other. It's what makes the team strong. And I know that you two can work this out for the best interest of the child." Gibbs paused. "I know DiNozzo loves you, Tim. He talks about you non-stop. He's worried about you."

A small glimmer of hope washed over Tim. "He is?"

"When you don't talk to him outside of work or call him or answer his messages, then yeah, Tim. Worry tends to happen," Gibbs offered a small side smile. "You should know better than to not answer Tony."

Tim nodded. "Yeah. I just...the fear was overwhelming. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should go to you or him." He sighed softly. "I feel lost."

"You came to the right person. Yes, you should have went to Tony first, but telling me was a good step. It shows bravery and the sense of moving forward. You're smart. You know what you're doing. You just have to keep pressing on for it," Gibbs picked up his coffee mug, "you have brains, Tim. All you need to do is listen to something other than."

"I know Boss," Tim looked out the window behind them, "I just wish I knew how."

* * *

**I swear that this is four-five pages long! I checked! I debated about doing Tony and Abby in the same chapter, but I thought that I should do it for next time.**

**Don't forget about the contest. You have plenty of time to submit your names before I pick and put it into the chapter =D**

**Jay**


	5. I'll Make You Dinner

**I'm on a roll today, so here is another chapter for everyone =)**

* * *

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (OTHER): **_Abby Scuito, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**_

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

"Tim is _what_ with _what_?" Tony's voice was raised as he stood in the middle of Abby's living room. He was trying to wrap his head around what Abby had told him on the phone. The drive over had been well above the speed limit and Tony was surprised that he hadn't gotten stopped on the way.

Abby reached over and placed her hands on Tony's shoulders. "Tony just calm down and let me tell you the story, okay? Sit down," she gently backed Tony up to her couch and sat him down. She sat down next to him and held his hand. "Tim called me this morning and told me to come to NCIS. I met him at my lab and we went inside. He lifted his shirt and he has a substantial baby belly, Tony. We did a sonogram. He's three and a half months pregnant with your baby."

Tony's eyes swelled to the size of golfballs. He felt his heart almost stop and his blood run cold. His hand shook under Abby's fingers. How could this happen? Of course he knew _how_ it happened but just...HOW? They only slept together once. He thought they used protection. Then again, they had been completely hurried that night and just went straight into bed together. But Tim. His Tim, his Probie, his McGee. Alone and pregnant and probably scared out of his damn mind. Tony could only imagine.

"That's why he hasn't answered my calls or texts," Tony spoke slowly as if trying to make sense of it all in a tangible way.

"He's terrified, honey," Abby's tone was soft and comforting, "he thinks you'll hate him and shun him. He's scared out of his mind."

Tony closed his eyes. "I should have known. Why else wouldn't he answer me? It started just days after we slept together and I just...I thought maybe I had hurt him. Or scared him off but. Pregnant. God." He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breathe. "He's got to be freaking out."

"Sort of," Abby rubbed his arm comfortingly, "he's taking it well since we found out the gender."

Tony's head snapped around to look at her. "You found out the gender? This morning? What is it? Tell me, please?"

Abby smiled. "I think Tim would like to tell you himself."

"What if he doesn't?" Tony looked worried. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he doesn't let me see the baby?"

"That won't happen," Abby's tone was stern, "he's in love with you. He told me. And I see it in his eyes. He wants to tell you. More than anything, Tony, he wants to tell you everything, but he's scared. You know how Timmy gets."

Tony nodded. "I know. Look, I'll talk to him, okay? No calls, no texts. Face to face."

Abby smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. He'd want that. Trust me, nobody knows Tim better than I do. This is a big deal to him, a big change in his life. Maybe it started out as an accident, but I know that you two will make great fathers and love this baby more than life itself. Whether or not you two get back together is your perrogative, but you need to talk and get together for the better of this child. Okay?"

Smiling, Tony nodded again. "That's my thought exactly. Thanks, Abby." He gave her a soft hug. "I can always count on you."

"Just don't tell Tim I told you. I seriously broke the Best Friend Code of Conduct by telling you this. Timmy would shoot me."

Tony laughed a little. "Maybe not shoot you, but maybe give you a good, cute lashing." He smiled thinking about his Probie. "God I love him so much. I wish he knew that. That night was amazing. It was just so...it felt so right. Like we were meant to be together."

Abby smiled. "You are. You both just need to put your fears aside and tell each other that. People who are in serious love with each other don't forget. They don't walk away. They make things better. I know you two can do it."

"I'm going to. I can't lose him. He means everything to me," Tony smiled to himself, "he's perfect. He's the only person in the world who can keep my feet grounded. And I love him for that. You know. Besides the fact that he is beyond gorgeous."

Giggling, Abby hugged Tony's arm. "You need to tell him all that. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. He needs to know how much he's loved."

"Trust me," Tony laid his head against Abby's, "he's more loved than he realizes."

* * *

When Tim got home, he immediately changed into something more comfortable and sat on his bed. His cell phone was opened and he has Tony's number highlighted and waiting for him to make the call. He had to. It wasn't fair to Tony to keep the pregnancy a secret from him. Even if Tony didn't want to be a part of it, Tim knew that he still had to tell.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he took a deep breathe and pressed the "Send" button. His hand was shaking as he held the phone to his ear, hearing the ring. It rang four times before Tony picked up.

"Tim?"

"Hey," Tim knew that he sounded scared.

Tony swallowed. "Hi. I was worried about you. I haven't heard from you and you've been distant at work. Is everything okay?"

Tim smiled a little bit, hearing the concern in the older man's voice. He thought about the night they slept together. Tony had been so endearing and careful and loving. He made sure Tim was anything but comfortable and loved. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just...I kind of need to talk to you. If that's okay."

"Yeah sure," Tony smiled, "I miss you. I'd love to talk."

"Is my place okay? I just got home, I can make you dinner if you'd like. I know a great recipe for chicken Alfredo and home-made garlic bread," Tim felt a warmth rush over him. This was like old times and he loved it.

Tony felt his heart skip beats. "I would actually love that. It sounds great. I'll be over in about ten minutes is that okay?"

Tim nodded. "That's perfect. Anything special you'd like to drink? I have cherry wine."

"No, that's okay. Sparkling cider is good, I can pick that up if you'd like," Tony pulled into a flower shop parking lot and turned off the car.

"Okay," Tim got up and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. "I'll see you in ten minutes then."

"Sounds good," Tony smiled stepping into the shop. "I'll see you soon, Probie."

Tim smiled. "See you soon."

* * *

**Yaaayyy finally some McNozzo action going to happen!**

**Jay**


	6. McBaby

**Since most of you were so gracious on the reviews and I'm on a roll still and craving McNozzoy structure, I thought that I would give you all yet again another chapter!**

**Thanks to Erynn for name suggestions! They will be taken into account for.**

* * *

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (OTHER): **_Abby Scuito, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**_

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

Tim was nearly complete with dinner when the knock on the door came. Jethro became alert and barked, getting up off the floor and running over to the door. He was very protective of his owner and Tim didn't mind it at all. "Easy, Jeth it's okay," he smiled at the dog and gave him a reassuring pat on the head going to the door.

Absolutely sure it was Tony on the other end, Tim unlocked the door and opened it, his heart skipping a beat when he in fact did see Tony standing there. With a bouquet of purple roses in his hand. Tim's favorite flower.

"Hey," Tony smiled, "I hope I'm not late. Traffic was terrible on the way up."

Tim shook his head. "No, dinner's just about done actually. Come in." He opened the door wider and let Tony inside, his heart pounding in his chest and ears. He was nervous again. Or terrified.

"Hey Jeth!" Tony greeted the German Shepherd happily as the dog ran over to him and sat at the man's feet wagging his tail in excitement. Tony petted him with his free hand grinning. "You been behaving for Daddy? Yeah, you'rea good boy aren't you?"

Tim smiled warmly watching Tony. If he was this good with animals and loving...maybe he wouldn't be so bad with children. Maybe he'd be even better. Tim could see the older man being a terrific dad.

When Tony was done giving Jethro his attention, he turned back to Tim. Smiling almost shyly but very warmly, he held out the flowers. "These are for you. They're your favorite, I remember you telling me that. There's a dozen of them."

Reaching out and taking the bunch from Tony, he felt their fingers touch and a spark of electricity run through him. He smiled taking a deep inhale, loving the scent of fresh roses. "I love them. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Well it's easy when you miss someone like I've missed you," Tony spoke softly, standing a inch apart from the younger agent. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Tim right then and tell him that everything would be okay. That he would help Tim with the pregnancy and be a father with him. That they could be their own little family and raise their baby together. He wanted to tell him everything. But Abby had advised Tony to let Tim do the talking. It would be easier that way.

Tim blushed a very light pink and met Tony's beautiful blue eyes. "I missed you too, Tone. More than you know I was just...I don't know. I was scared." He set the roses on the kitchen counter and reached over slowly towards Tony for his hand. Tony caught on and reached his hand out the rest of the way and took Tim's offering hand. The connection was almost tangible.

Gently pulling Tim over to him, Tony raised their hands and laced their fingers together. His free hand went to Tim's back and he softly rubbed it. They were practically nose-to-nose looking at each other with softness and love in their eyes. Tim missed being held like this in Tony's arms. It felt so comforting and like nothing in the world could touch him or hurt him. Just so long as Tony was there holding him close.

Both men didn't say anything. They didn't have to, the looks and touching alone said it all for them. They stood like that for a while, just taking in each other silently. Feeling the comfort of each other's company and emotion. It was all so familiar and wanted. It was everything they both thought about and more.

Tony broke his hand away from Tim's back and gently stroke his finger on his soft cheek. Tim closed his eyes enjoying the touch and leaned into it. Tony opened his hand and placed his palm on Tim's cheek. "Tim..." he spoke softly and waited for Timmy to open his eyes before continuing. "Tim, I love you. So much that it hurts. I can't stand being apart from you. I need to be with you. I need to be yours to love and hold. And I want you to be mine to love and hold. Forever. I want you to be the only one in my life. Because you are, Tim. You're the love of my life and I'm sorry for what happened between us." He paused, stroking his thumb across Tim's cheek watching the young man's eyes water up. "I need you to know that whatever is going on, I want to help. I want to be there for you. We can work it out. Together."

Closing his eyes for a minute and letting a tear escape his right eye and slide down his cheek, Tim took a shuddering deep breathe and opened his teary eyes back up looking at Tony. He placed his hand on Tony's wrist, enclosing his fingers around it. "Tony," he spoke just as soft and a little hitched from the lump in his throat. "I have something to tell you. I just don't know how you'll take it. And I'm scared."

"Whatever it is," Tony smiled softly, "I promise that I won't go anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Nodding slowly, Tim gently rubbed his hand up and down Tony's arm. "The night we slept together. We didn't use protection. A couple weeks later..." He closed his eyes again and bit his pouty lower lip. Re-opening his eyes, the tears flooded, his voice taking on a whole new broken tone. "Tony I'm pregnant."

So there it was. Abby hadn't been lying to him. Not that she would, he just had to hear it from Tim himself. And now he had. Tony let Tim's hand go and wrapped both arms around him as he cried. He rocked slowly, rubbing Tim's back and laying his head on top of the other agent's. He spoke soothingly and softly. "Shh, Timmy. It's alright, I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry," Tim cried into Tony's shoulder, clinging onto him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was terrified."

"That doesn't matter," Tony kissed Tim's head, "I'm just happy you decided to tell me now. It shows bravery and I love that about you. I completely understand. I would be scared to tell, too."

Tim sniffed lifting his head to look at Tony. "You would?"

Tony nodded, smiling softly. He brushed his thumbs over Tim's cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I would. Having a baby is a big deal, Probie. Anybody would be scared to tell someone they love about it. It's natural."

"You're not mad at me? At all?"

"How could I be?" Tony kissed his forehead softly. "You're carrying my baby. A little person we made together with one night of pure love. Any man would be crazy to be mad about that. Especially with you." He smiled. "You're going to be such a wonderful daddy, Tim."

Wiping his eyes, Tim smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so," Tony took his hands and laced their fingers. "And I'm going to be there for you. Every step of the way. I'll make the nursery, help you with names, wait on you hand and foot, help you out with anything that you need and more. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are loved and cared for. You and our baby." He grinned and kissed Tim's hands and placed them on his chest. "Because I love you and I want nothing more than to prove myself a good man to you."

Smiling, Tim stood on his toes and leaned forward giving Tony a soft kiss on the lips. "You already have."

The night went on with dinner and cuddling on Tim's bed with a move afterwards. Tony spent the entire night clinging to Tim (but not too much as to be clingy and suffocating) and telling him how much he loved him and was excited for the baby. Tim loved every minute of it, feeling like a couple with Tony for the first time in a while.

Distracting himself from the movie, Tony looked over at Tim laying in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tim smiled and cuddled his head against Tony's shoulder.

Tony stroked Tim's hair softly and smiled. "Can I see your belly? If that's okay with you." Tony knew how self-conscious Tim was about his body. And having a growing baby inside you wasn't helpful. Tony made it the first priority on his list to make sure to tell Tim how beautiful he looked as he grew.

"There's not much to see," Tim looked a little nervous, "but if you want to."

"Only if you want to show me," Tony smiled softly to show that he wasn't in a rush. He wasn't going to make Tim do anything he didn't want to.

Tim thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay. I'll show you." He scooted himself up on his pillows a little and lifted his shirt up, exposing his rounding stomach.

Tony beamed instantly and kissed Tim's hand. "It's beautiful," he grinned and gently ran his fingers over Tim's bulging belly. He wished he could feel the baby moving, but knew he had about another month or two before that started happening. Still, the evidence was right there in front of him and he couldn't have been happier in that moment.

"I know what it is," Tim smiled, hugging Tony's arm. "If you want to know."

"Yes!" Tony grinned. "Of course I do, tell me. What beautiful little McBaby did we make?"

Tim laughed. "McBaby, huh?"

"Yep. McBaby," Tony grinned again and kissed his cheek. "A little McGee. McBaby. I think that's what I'll call it."

Timmy softly smirked. "Her."

Tony looked over at him. "What?"

"It's a girl. We're having a daughter," Tim smiled. "We made a little girl."

It took a minute for the news to set in. Tony thought about it over and over. A girl. A little girl. A daughter. He and Tim having a baby girl together. A daughter that would look just like the both of them. A little girl he could dress up in little pink and purple outfits and dance with. A little girl he could share his favorite Disney movies with. A little girl he could help pick out a dress for Prom with. Slowly, he grinned and kissed Tim on the lips lovingly to show his happiness.

"A daughter," Tony rested his forehead against Tim's looking him in the eye. "Us having a little girl." He grinned. "That's amazing, Tim. I love it."

Tim smiled. "You mean it? I thought you'd want a boy."

Tony shook his head. "A daughter. I've always wanted a little girl of my own."

Beaming, Tim put his hand on Tony's neck and kissed him softly. "So have I."

* * *

**AWWW! YAY MCNOZZO LOVING! =D**

**Jay**


	7. Moved In

**It's been a while since I updated and since I am awake for now, I figured that I would give you all something to read on this nice Halloween weekend! A little treat for everyone =)**

* * *

**Title: **_If Ever a Doubt_

**Summary: **_Tony knew why he wasn't answering. Tim also knew. What they both didn't know was that there was nothing either could do about it anymore._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (OTHER): **_Abby Scuito, and LJ Gibbs_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG.**_

* * *

**If Ever a Doubt**

The next couple of weeks were filled with Tony moving in with Tim, Abby and Ziva absolutely fawning over the fact of a baby coming, and both Tony and Gibbs taking extra special care of Tim at work. By the end of the month, Tim's belly had doubled in size, making it hard for the young agent to fit into his usual clothes.

Tony was still unpacking some loose boxes from his place Saturday morning when Tim walked into the bedroom. His green MIT t-shirt was almost skin tight against his growing stomach. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fit into his normal stuff.

Walking up behind his boyfriend, Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's middle. "Do you need some help?" Tony turned his head holding up a couple of DVDs in his hand.

"I think I'm going to take a break actually and spend some time with my beautiful boyfriend and daughter," Tony grinned setting the movies back into the box and turning around to face Tim. He gently kissed his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Tim made a pouty face, "all the time."

"That's normal, sweetheart," Tony took Tim's hands and laced their fingers together, "she needs lots of nutrition to grow."

Tim pouted more. "But I'll get all that weight back, Tony."

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to love you and I'm going to love her. You will be able to work it off after she's born, I promise," Tony kissed Tim's hands, knowing that this was going to be an issue. "It's not even going to be noticeable. It'll all be in your belly and that's okay because that's just her growing."

Timmy looked at him with pouty eyes, still unsure. "You promise?"

"I promise. You're going to look great. Glowy. All that amazing pregnancy stuff," Tony smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," Tim nodded slowly feeling a little bit better. He gave Tony a hug and closed his eyes, laying his head on his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around Tim lovingly and warmly, rubbing his back. He knew that he was going to have to do this more than once during this pregnancy. Honestly, he didn't mind it one bit. Any chance to tell his Timmy how beautiful he looked and how loved he was.

Kissing his head, Tony pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Can I see?"

Tim smiled a little bit. "Only for you." Reaching down, he slid his shirt up over his now noticeable belly. Tony grinned and got on his knees, placing a hand on the center of Tim's stomach.

"Hey baby girl," Tony leaned forward and softly kissed Tim's belly. "How you doing in there? You getting nice and strong?" He softly stroked his thumb back and forth, talking lovingly to his baby girl. "I love you very much. So does your daddy. We can't wait to see you for the first time and hold you."

Tim giggled, stroking Tony's hair. "You're really cute sometimes."

"Only sometimes, huh?" Tony stood back up.

"Yes," Tim smirked pulling his shirt back down, "only sometimes."

Tony pouted playfully. "Well then I guess I'll just have to try harder at being cute all the time. Like you are."

Tim giggled again, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck loosely. "I guess I have some competition. My own boyfriend." He grinned and leaned forward softly kissing Tony's pouting lips.

Tony smiled and kissed back. "I could never compete with your cuteness, Timmy dear."

Tim smiled and stroked the back of Tony's head with his fingertips. "I'm really glad you moved in with me. I wouldn't want it any other way really."

"Neither would I," Tony smiled lovingly at the younger man and put their foreheads together. "Maybe I can make that spare room into a nursery?"

"I would love that," Tim brightened up even more. "I don't want too much pink though, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Whatever you want, I'll be happy to give you."

Grinning, Tim kissed his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tim," Tony smiled, "I love you more than anything in the world. And I'm the luckiest man alive to have you."

"I'm happy you feel that way."

* * *

**Alright I'm going back to bed and hoping my creative muse will return for another chapter today because I have a good one in mind but I'm too tired to write it.**

**Jay**


End file.
